Fake Death/Gallery
Images Metro Man fakes his death.jpg|Metro Man uses a fake skeleton to make everyone believe that he was killed by Megamind. Tiny's fake death.png|Audrey think that Tiny is dead. Sulley thinks Boo is a Cube of Garbage.jpg|Sulley mistakenly thinks Boo has perished in the garbage compactor. Pinocchio thought to be dead.jpg|Pinocchio thought to be dead by Geppetto. Twilight_welling_up_S4E02.png|Twilight sadly thinks Luna became Nightmare Moon again and killed Celestia, but she survives and proceeds to banish Luna, as it turns out to be a hallucination. Twilight_and_Storm_King_swept_into_the_storm_MLPTM.png|Twilight tumbles into the tornado with the Storm King, and her friends think she has perished. Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|Twilight and Spike thinking Chief Thuderhooves is dead. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo believes Frollo killed Esmeralda. cartman death.png|Cartman thinking no one can hear him because he is dead. Baloo thought to be dead.png|Mowgli thinks Baloo was killed by Shere Khan. Bugsy fakes his death.png|Bugs Bunny fakes his death in front of Elmer Fudd. beast dead.jpg|Beast dies in the arms of Belle, who confesses her love for him. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine thinks Aladdin has been executed. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules heartbroken at losing Meg to Hades. Odette death.jpg|Odette seems to have died until she is revived by Derek's vow of everlasting love. its_a_wonderful_life_george_at_harrys_grave.png|In the world without George Bailey, he discovers the grave of his brother Harry. Clarence says the soldiers on the army transport all died, as Harry was never there to save them, as George had never saved Harry from drowning. Eugene's apparent death.jpg|Flynn Rider's apparent death, to Rapunzel's sadness. 1971-toon-grave.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows to Scrooge his own tombstone in the future. Kuzco's fake funeral.png|A fake funeral for Kuzco goes on, as Yzma performs a phony eulogy, and Kronk pretends to mourn him. Marge thinks Homer is dead.jpg|Homer thought to be dead by Marge. Bumblebee thinks Sam is dead for good.jpg|Bumblebee thinks Sam was killed by Megatron. I've finished my nap!!.jpg|Gune arriving to stop the Drej from destroying the Titan, after seemingly perishing from saving Stith from a bomb. File:I_am_my_mom_298.png|Connie Maheswaran screams as she believes that Steven will be executed by the Homeworld Gems and may never return. Fry freeing himself.jpg|Fry freeing himself from the mulcher, but not before it shreds his jacket, pants, shirt, underwear, and a piece of his hair. Blue passed out.gif|Blue seemingly getting killed by the Indominus Rex for her refusal to kill the humans. Sam thinks the Autobots are dead.png|Sam Witwicky watches the Autobots (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino/Mirage, Que/Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Wheelie, and Brains) being seemingly destroyed by Starscream. Angry Birds.jpg|Red at last survived the exploding of Pig City. I love you, Stitch.jpg|Lilo thinks Stitch is dead. SpongeBob and Patrick thought to be dead.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick dryed out before their tear later revive them. scooped.jpg|Michael gets scooped Spike's near sacrifice.png|Spike plummeting off a bridge after saving the Rugrats from Scar Snout. Fortunately, Spike is later shown to have survived by landing at the bottom of the bridge. The_Force_Awakens_EW_03.jpg|Poe Dameron seemingly died when Finn only found his jacket after they crashed on Jakku when they tied to escape The First Order. Buzzsaw Lives.jpg|Buzzsaw is revealed to have survived the destruction of Sanctuary Station. Dodger thinks Oliver is dead.jpg|Dodger approaching with a "thought to be dead" Oliver. Snow White is not dead.jpg|During Disney's first and most notable fake death scene, the Dwarfs mourn the poisoned Snow White, and the Prince revives her with love's first kiss. Harry and Ron thinks Hermoine is dead.jpg|Harry and Ron shocked to lose their petrified friend Hermione, so they had to save the school on their own. Misako and Kyoko apparently dead.jpg|Kunio and Riki believes Misako and Kyoko were shot. TTG Beast Boy is not dead.jpg|Raven worriedly thinks Brainwashed Robin killed Beast Boy Robin thinks Starfire is dead.jpg|Robin thinks Starfire is dead. Homer fakes his death.png|Homer Simpson fakes his death by throwing a dummy into the waterfall. Krusty fakes his death.jpg|Krusty the Clown fakes his own death by jumping out from his plane to commit suicide which upsetted all the Springfieldians including Bart Simpson. Trusty thought to be dead.jpg|Trusty thought to be dead. Benji fake death.PNG|Benji believed to be dead. Videos Ratchet and Clank Past 158 Big Al Returns|Big Al reveals himself to have been reborn as a cyborg despite Ratchet and Clank believing he had been slain by Ace Hardlight. Spike vs. Scar Snout-0|Spike fighting Scar Snout only to plummet off a bridge in the end. Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Rook Blonko believes Ben Tennyson has been vaporized by the Big Bang, only for him to remerged unharmed due to a special failsafe in the Omnitrix. Dragon Ball Z- Goku Tells Chi Chi And Bulma The Bad News (Blu-Ray 1080pHD)|Chi-Chi faints after believing that Gohan is dead. Steven Universe - I Am My Mom - Steven Leaves The Earth - EXCLUSIVE CLIP|Connie, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst believe that Steven will be executed by the Homeworld Gems and may never return. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Culprit Reveal Explanation Part 1|The Scooby Gang faked their deaths and "ghosts" in order to capture the conspirators behind the Frankencreep mystery. Twilight Retrieves The Staff of Sacanas My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Twilight gets sucked into the tornado with the Storm King during the struggle for the Storm King's staff. Fortunately, after a brief mourning period from the ponies, Twilight comes back down no worse for wear. Monsters Inc Sulley thinks boo is garbage|Sulley mistakenly thinks Boo has perished in the garbage compactor. Homer Simpson Fakes His Death|Homer Simpson fakes his death by throwing a dummy into the waterfall. Category:Galleries